harry_potter_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Antares Black
Antares Walburga Black '''(b. 25 August 1962) she's the youngest sibling of Sirius and Regulus Black. Antares was considered the weaker Black by her mother and other relatives except Sirius(Who she was closer to), this was because of her compassionate personality which Sirius didn't mind, he always told her it was her best qualities. Her mother didn’t take a lot of interest in Antares when she was born feeling that she would be a Squib, but once she turned 9 Antares had developed her powers but her mother still thought nothing of her daughter. In 1973 she was accepted to Hogwarts, Sirius told her on the Hogwarts express that she'd fit in better in Gryffindor while Regulus argued that if she didn't want to taint the family name she'd better hope she was sorted into Slytherin. To her family's surprise she was sorted into Slytherin, Sirius was upset that his sister wasn't in his house but still looked after her. During her first year at Hogwarts Antares didn't have any friends and usually was always referred to as “Sirius’ little sister.” '''Early Life Antares Black is a member of the House of Black and the youngest of Sirius and Regulus Black, she was closer to Sirius during her childhood because her parents and Regulus thought of her as weak or useless because of her kind nature. At the age of 9 she developed her powers, but since no one was around to see it her mother thought she was lying until she got a letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. First Year After getting into Slytherin Antares was mostly by herself or sat with Regulus in awkward silences, she didn't want to sit with Sirius and his friends because she felt like she would've been a nuisance. Antares started to think that maybe Hogwarts wasn't for her and often thought of how to change schools, when one lonely afternoon she sees Severus Snape sitting alone, Antares ignored the boy at first not wanting to interrupt whatever he was doing but couldn't help herself. She sat with him starting what was first an awkward conversation but soon turned into a friendly one, they sat together in the Great Hall where Sirius and the rest of the Marauders saw her sitting with Snape. This upset him, he went over to the Slytherin table and told Antares to sit with him and his friends where she was told that Snape was not someone to be friends with. While she took this into consideration she still hung out with him for the rest year. Second Year During her second year Antares hung out with Severus a lot more, they were either studying or helping each other with homework. She didn't talk to her brothers much, only when Sirius was telling her what to do which she never liked. During this year Snape told her of his love for Lily Evans, she told him she'd help him but since she wasn't good with social interactions it didn't turn out well. Antares would often try and defend him from the Marauders but would fail, it'd end with her and Sirius having an arguement. Sirius' friends would joke about Antares being in a relationship with Snivellus which led her to distancing herself from Snape at the end of the year, not writing him over the summer. Third Year Antares had completely changed by her third year at Hogwarts, she talked to Snape but when the Marauders came around she'd make up an excuse to why she was near, when Severus asked her why she was avoiding him she lied to saying she was busy with classes. She started feeling bad about it and tried to make an effort to hang out with him, but made sure none of the Marauders were around. So when they didn't have class they studied alone in a classroom but Snape started talking about Lily which started to upset Antares who was trying so hard to be friends with him, he asked her what Sirius thought of their friendship, Antares told him that Sirius didn't like her with Snape but she doesn't care. Snape makes moves on her, Antares is uncomfortable but doesn't say anything not wanting to make him feel bad by rejecting him. They start to make out but is interrupted by Kendra Daniels and James Potter who then go to tell Sirius who was furious, Antares tried telling him that it was a misunderstanding which basically made Snape think she was embarrassed to be around him. Sirius told Snape to never come around Antares and told Regulus to keep an eye on her. Before she left Hogwarts for summer Snape went to talk to Antares but she told him that they needed to distance themselves from each other, with that she left him standing alone in her dorm room. Fourth Year Her fourth year was boring, she didn't want to be around the Marauders and she couldn't be around Snape so she went to her classes and just sat with Regulus, they sat in silence sometimes glancing at Sirius who they knew wouldn't be coming home since he ran away. Sirius wasn't close to his sister which upset Antares, she argued with him that he wasn't being fair to her and told him that he wasn't her brother anymore and stormed out. Throughout the rest of the year Antares stayed in her dorm basically failing almost all her classes until Sirius talks to her saying if she needed him he'd be there for her, telling her that he might not be her brother but she was still his sister. Fifth Year On her way to the train station on September 1st a muggle catches her eye, his name was Fredrick Wilde an American who was studying aboard. Antares has a conversation with him asking him jokingly if he's lost, Fredrick is confused but soon laughs replying that he actually is lost. She walks him to where he needs to be, Fredrick tells her that he's sorry for bothering her and Antares replies that it's okay and that she has a train to catch then realizes that she is about to miss the train. She runs to the train station making the train just in time,Regulus asking what held her up she lies, once at Hogwarts she couldn't stop thinking of that muggle. He was interesting to her, she needed to know more about him but didn't know where he stayed or how long he'd be in the UK. Despite their fallout Antares told Sirius about the man, he wasn't sure what to do at first and didn't really want his sister being alone but he didn't want her unhappy. So he told her that over Christmas break he'd cover for her while she went to meet Fredrick. When Christmas came around Sirius told Regulus that Antares would be spending Christmas with him, but she went to where she left Fredrick in September. She found him living in a house a little down the road, he surprisingly remembered her and invited her in, Antares told him her name and he responded that her name was a star which she replies that she already knew that, they spent the whole day talking about random topics and about America leaving Antares even more amused, Fredrick had to leave in the spring but promised to be back next year. Sixth Year ''' Antares couldn't focus in her sixth year, she wanted it to be a break so she could see Fredrick, sometimes she sat with the Marauders and talked about Fredrick to them, later on in the year Regulus told Antares that he was a Death Eater.She didn't know how to feel about it, she couldn't tell him what to do, if that's what he wanted to be then Antares wouldn't stop him. After leaving for winter break Antares saw Fredrick at platform 9, he said someone had gave him a note to wait at the train station, she smiled knowing it was Sirius who did this for her. At his house Antares made the decision to tell Fredrick about the wizarding world, he didn't believe her at first and told her to prove it. So she pulled out her wand and put a jinx on him, he laughed and called Antares amazing making her blush, she then kissed him and told Fredrick the feelings she had for him which he also had in return. '''Seventh Year Since Sirius had left and Regulus was missing Antares was either left at home alone with her mother or was with Fredrick during the summer. They spent so much time together that she almost forgot that she had to go home eventually, but it's not like school was any better. In the beginning of the school year she feels sick, this goes on for another day or two so Antares decides to stay in her dorm until she was better, of course she did but she still felt the need to stay in her dorm despite encouraging her to go. A day later she finds out that she'd pregnant from Professor Pomfrey, Antares didn't know what to do at this point. She couldn't walk around carrying a baby, the nurse suggested that the baby go into adoption but Antares lied saying she'd think about it when later the next night she ran away to Fredrick. Telling him the news he seemed excited saying that she wouldn't have to worry because he'd be there for her, he told her to come to America with him. Antares happily agreed but she told him he had to do something first, she went to home to tell her mother that she was pregnant, Walburga became angry asking who the father was, Antares replied nervously that it was by a muggle that she was in love with. Before she could reason with her mother she was burned off the family tree and disowned, Walburga told her to leave and never return, Antares did just that but she went to Sirius to tell him that she was leaving with Fredrick to America also telling him that she was pregnant. Sirius wasn't happy about this but he let her go, knowing that she wouldn't change her mind, Antares met Fredrick at the train station and went to the airport leaving Great Britain thus not completing her last year at Hogwarts. Physical Description Antares was rather short in her childhood and up til she was 20 when she grew to 5'4, she had fair skin and her hair was usually kept in a neat bun when she was at family gatherings and home because of her mother wanting her to look like a lady. She usually dressed nicely and kept her hair curly if she was at school, wanting to be noticed. Antares hair and eyes are black, and she wears makeup because she feels better with it on. In her first two years of Hogwarts she had a shapeless body, but once she got to her third year her body started to mature. Personality When she was younger Antares was a very compassionate person, however this was seen as a weakness in her family. She tried not to let it bother her but she wanted the appreciation that Regulus always got. When she started at Hogwarts she started to change, she became pretty selfish and ignorant blaming others for things that happened to her because of the decisions she makes. 'Magical Abilities ' ▪The Dark Arts ▪The Patronus Charm ▪The Unforgivable Curses ▪Jinxes ▪Apparition 'Relationships ' ▪Sirius Black: Her older brother who she is closest to in the family, Sirius was the only one that made her feel comfortable to be around the rest of her family and always had her back. ▪Regulus Black: Though Antares wasn't very close to him she usually enjoyed sitting with him and at times Regulus made good points about certain things. ▪Walburga Black: her mother who showed no interest in her believing Antares would fail at life because of her "weak" personality as a child. ▪Avery Wilde: Her only daughter who she adores, saying that when she was born Avery always smelled like vanilla for some reason. She wanted Avery to have a normal life but once she came into this world Antares wanted her to be a witch, once she did Antares left America with her daughter so she'd get accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ▪Fredrick Wilde: Her ex-husband who she fell in love with at first sight and as did he, he told Antares that he didn't mind her being a witch but years later couldn't accept his daughter Avery being a witch so they separated. ▪James Potter: A member of the Marauders that Antares took a liking to despite him not having feelings in return. ▪Kendra Daniels: Antares never liked Kendra, feeling that she's the reason that Sirius and her had drifted apart. ▪Severus Snape: Her first friend at Hogwarts but started drifting apart because Antares was embarrassed by him. ▪Bellatrix Lestrange: Her cousin who Antares defends for everything she does, saying one time that "Bellatrix doesn't deserve Azkaban, she's not a criminal she just has a different view of the world." Category:Early Life Category:Hogwarts Years (1973-1979) Category:Physical Descirption Category:Personality Category:Magicial Abilities